


101 ways the rescue of Thangorodrim could turn out worse

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: Well, 101 is probably an exaggerate.But there's still so many ways to make things much worse for my boys.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	101 ways the rescue of Thangorodrim could turn out worse

The eagle did not came.

The eagle came, but it was too late - or rather, just in time, judging from what it always did - to only carry the body back.

He made it back but didn't make it through. The death of Feanaro's eldest in Nolofinwe's camp - suspicion; accusation; in the heat of argument someone drew his sword; there's no surprise of what happened next.

He lived. But not all his brothers were glad about it. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown", the minstrel regent whispered to his sleeping face, a harp string in his hand. "Let me ease your burden, brother, and you may find peace."

His brothers were all glad to see him alive. The Nolofinwions, too. After all, what good is a hostage when he's dead?

The Nolofinwions would never treat one of their family as hostage. But he was no family to the lords. And while the royals were too busy attending to their kin, they were the ones actually taking charge of the army. That made mutiny much, much easier.  
  


Everyone wanted nothing but his safe and speedy recovery. He did recover - in body, that is, but not in mind. The Mad King. They whispered.

  
He's not mad. He did not scream; did not fight; did not wake from nightmares with a gasp. 

He was quiet and peaceful and still.

Like a doll.

No, WAS a doll. That's all there's left.  
  


He was alive and healed, ready to pass the crown to his uncle to assuage the grievances. _"But to this his brothers did not all in their hearts agree."_ And they were not quiet about it.

  
His brothers managed to keep their disagreement to their heart.

But their men didn't.

  
  
.....

_There Maedhros in time was healed; for the fire of life was hot within him, and his strength was of the ancient world, such as those possessed who were nurtured in Valinor. His body recovered from his torment and became hale, but the shadow of his pain was in his heart; and he lived to wield his sword with left hand more deadly than his right had been. By this deed Fingon won great renown, and all the Noldor praised him; and the hatred between the houses of Fingolfin and Feanor was assuaged._

_Of the Return of the Noldor, The Silmarilion._

**Author's Note:**

> A hand is a small price to pay, really.


End file.
